The present invention relates to an office machine, especially an accounting machine having the capability of independent feed of continuous and separate forms over a printing and supporting platen.
In modern accounting machines, it is necessary to be able to print both the data and the results of the accounting operations on various documents, such as for example, a continuous form, a basic journal, and separate forms or cards.
Various paper feed arrangements for such machines are known. In one known arrangement it is possible to feed independently only two types of forms, namely two basic journal and a continuous forms. Moreover, the aforesaid arrangement comprises a row of paper-holding rollers disposed in front of the platen immediately below the printing line, which press both the basic journal and the continuous form against the platen simultaneously. In this way, in order to be able to move one or the other of the two forms at a time, it is necessary to raise the paper-holding rollers and prearrange a device for gripping the other of the two forms, which is held stationary.
In another arrangement two types of forms are handled: a basic journal and a separate form or a card. The basic journal is passed around the platen over a certain arc and is carried along by the said platen by friction by passing under a row of rollers located in front of the platen immediately below the printing line. The separate form or the card, introduced into a suitable front insertion means, is superimposed on the basic journal and pressed by the same front rollers.
In this way, when it is desired to carry out a line-spacing operation on the basic journal, the separate form is also carried along and vice-versa.
In both these arrangements it is therefore not possible to move the separate form independently of the continuous form or the basic journal.